


Burning Heart

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, Manakete and Human Romance, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina braved the future, but her heart feared a love growing within her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Heart

Tiki was beautiful. She had to admit that much to herself...and she _did_ feel a certain something around her...but it was her duty to continue the bloodline, produce an heir, so she _couldn't_ be in love. She thought about that. If she did love Tiki, then she could _never_ be in love, because she would have to be with a man and probably would always harbor affection for someone else, Tiki.

She thought of Tiki every day now, how soft her skin and hair look, her delicate lips and regal eyes...Lucina wasn't sure if she should say "queen" or "goddess", but Tiki was a Divine Dragon, she didn't really fit any category other than that. Lucina was lost in thought and ended up wandering to the men's side of the camp after dark, Owain's tent light was still one...but judging by the silhouette, perhaps it shouldn't have been.

She hadn't been keeping an eye on her cousin, and he ended up finding someone in the city, a woman with a passion for war poems. Lucina turned around and started back for camp, when she noticed Tiki walking around. She made her way over and fell into step with Tiki who was staring at the ground, a forlorn look in her eye, though Lucina had to bow low to see it.

"Tiki, are you okay?" Lucina asked quietly.

Tiki didn't seem to hear, instead she transformed into a dragon and flew to a nearby mountain.

 

Lucina mounted a Pegasus and took off after Tiki, eventually settling some yards from the spot of red that was Tiki's clothes, and by extension, Tiki.

She watched Tiki, who's posture was less than proper, and thought over her options one last time to confirm this was the best course of action. Slowly she began her approach, and stopped altogether when the manakete whipped around to face her.

"Mar-Mar?" Tiki's voice cracked as she stared at Lucina, her face wet from the tears she shed.

"I-I apologize, but no...I didn't mean to intrude, Ti-Lady Tiki." Lucina stopped herself from speaking familiarly and pinned the title on just in time. She took a cautious step, then swiftly closed the gap as Tiki fell onto her side.

"They'll all leave me! They always do...I-I can't stop it!" Tiki cried.

Lucina lay on her thigh and slid an arm along Tiki's back, "Tiki...I...am at a lose for words to console you-"

"Fear not, for there is no consolation, I'm even scared of my own kind...I've seen wars before, wars between men and monsters, wars where men _were_ the monsters...the sooner this ends, the better...I don't want to think about what losses we could suffer before then." Tiki got up on her knees and leaned on Lucina's shoulder, "I'm sorry, was there something you came to speak to me about?"

"I...just...you left pretty suddenly, and seemed distracted." Lucina closed her eyes as she stroked the manakete's back, Tiki seemed to be calming down a bit, "I guess I never stopped to think about what you've been through, how it might distract you even now."

"You called out to me?" Tiki muttered, "I apologize, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"With such a weight on your mind, I can see how you didn't notice I was next to you." Lucina tried lengthening the strokes, starting on the back of Tiki's head and pulling through the green locks. She tried to gauge a reaction, Tiki was almost silent until Lucina reached the end again, when she let out an airy breath, she seemed soothed to Lucina, so she rested her hand, "I should have known you wanted to be alone."

"I-I did see you, o-only, I thought maybe...you weren't there."

"Like sleepwalking?"

"In a manner of speaking...I didn't know what I was doing, really...b-but, B-Bantu left me and...I don't know what the future brings, and it scares me." Tiki sobbed, "Sometimes I just wish..."

"Lady Tiki...what do you wish?" Lucina whispered.

"I don't know, Lucina...I'm just...so scared...what if I fall asleep, and everything's gone again?" Tiki held her hand over her eyes, "I just...feel like it'd be easier to be human...but I know it's best this way, if not me, who else? I just don't want to forget where I'm _not_ , and...my mind just gets so foggy."

"Hey, it'll be okay...somehow," Lucina groaned, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make false promises...maybe it's cruel to speak so hopefully.

"I hope you're right, that it'll be okay somehow, Lu-Lu." Tiki whispered.

"We should go back to camp." Lucina whispered, standing up, "Do you want to stay here for tonight? I'll tell the watch not to worry--or camp out with your if you don't mind the company."

"I'll come back in the morning...I'm too tired to fly." Tiki announced, falling to her side again, in a little ball.

"Well, there's more than enough space on my mount." Lucina offered, sensing Tiki wasn't against either option, and didn't really want to stay here but wasn't exactly indifferent.

"I'd hate to put you out, like that-" Tiki began, wanting to take Lucina's offer.

"I'll be more than happy to bring you back, just knowing you've got a warm bed to sleep on makes me happy." Lucina assured.

"You're too kind, Lu-Lu." Tiki whispered.

"N-not really...I can't help it, I don't like thinking of you alone up here," Lucina paused, the nagging question wanting recognition, "unless you wanted to be alone, I'll respect your wishes whatever the case."

"I withdrew from the world before, but...I find myself unable to entertain the notion of doing so again, even once Grima falls." Tiki sighed, "And this temporary withdrawal...ought to be my last for a time."

"I see...I wish there was some way to ease your burden."

"You have, I promise you that...somehow, against all odds...you did console me, as much as one could hope." Tiki assured, as Lucina lifted her up.

Lucina sat Tiki on the front of the saddle, facing forward, and sat behind the manakete. She kept her arms low to rest on either side of Tiki, then started off toward camp.

 

Upon settling down by the stables, Lucina realized Tiki was leaning backwards on Lucina's shoulder, a soft snore rose from her throat, alternating with slow, whispered breaths. Lucina held the reins in one hand, the other around the mankete to prevent her from falling.

Lucina dropped the reins and carefully lowered Tiki onto a wing and got out of the saddle, then took Tiki back into her arms.

She walked along the moonlit field to Tiki's tent, only to find it was locked, "Well, now where can I take you to rest...I guess it'll have to be my tent."

"Hmm...yes...nothing wrong with that." Tiki muttered.

"Sleep talking, perhaps?" Lucina wondered as she took the manakete to her room, "Will you be fine sleeping in those clothes, Tiki? I suppose you have worn them for hundreds of years til now, asleep much of that time, correct?"

"Yah-huh, hmm...Lu-Lu!" Tiki giggled.

"Sleep talking...how cute..." Lucina mused.

 

Lucina stood before her tent, and with a tap of her foot, the flap fell open. She ducked inside and laid Tiki on her bed. As for Lucina, she'd been in her gown the whole time, though she did pull on some clothes to ride in, they were easily discarded. Lucina turned to Tiki and she watched her turn onto her side, a pang in her chest as she entertained her longing. Suddenly Kjelle's footsteps tore her away from the dazzling beauty.

"Lucina, the night watch wishes to confirm that your ride was safe." Kjelle noticed Tiki and raised her eyebrow, "Why's she in here? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she went out for a while, I followed her, and she was too tired to return on her own, so I brought her back." Lucina turned to the bed, then back to Kjelle, "And my ride went well, I just...don't want to crowd her now, I really don't know _what_ I'm doing, her tent was locked, so..."

"I guess she is practically a goddess." Kjelle remarked.

"Uh-huh...do you know if there's somewhere I can lay her down at?" Lucina inquired.

"Well, no, but you seem to have things well in hand...the honor and privileged of being the Voice's bunkmate is yours, quite a rush, I can tell."

"It just seems...wrong." Lucina stared at her feet like they were something interesting.

"She _does_ look fragile...you can always sleep on the floor, if you're that worried about getting in her space, not like she'll care though." Kjelle shrugged.

"I was considering it." Lucina sighed, "The floor isn't all that uncomfortable...it's solid."

"It's certainly got that going for it." Kjelle agreed.

"You can stay up here...with me." Tiki whispered, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"N-no, I...I couldn't..." Lucina stammered, her face a telling shade of crimson.

"Hey, Lucina, what's up, got a cold?" Kjelle inquired, "You were out kinda long...bed rest is probably the best course of action right now...but hey! This is convenient, you can ask a healer if the medical tent is still open!"

"I'm not ill, but I wish I were, it _would_ be a convenience...well, no, as far as tonight, it'd be pretty inconvenient later, though." Lucina pointed out.

"Why can't you sleep up here?" Tiki whined, "You were pleasantly warm on the way back over."

"Ha, well, that is a pretty practical reason," Kjelle shrugged, "might as well keep the Voice _and_ yourself warm, otherwise you could end up with an inconvenient cold."

"No, I can't." Lucina sighed.

"Why not, Lu-Lu?" Tiki lay on her side, curled up and yawned...if Lucina wasn't tempted to join her now, then she would consider herself quiet innocent.

"I-I can't...sleep in the same bed with you, Lady Tiki," Lucina gathered her courage and swallowed hard before meeting Tiki's gaze, "b-because I'm in love with you...I-I just wanted to move you back to your tent, but it was locked and...and-!"

"Shh, it's okay," Tiki sat up, "I can leave now, 'kay?"

"I-I'm sorry." Lucina stared at the ground as Tiki walked past her.

"Why didn't you just say as much sooner?" Kjelle wondered, "I could've tossed you some blankets so you could sleep on the floor, instead of try to encourage you to sleep next to Lady Tiki...anyways, she did seem to be groggy when she said that, apparently it happens a lot."

"Actually...Lucina?" Tiki walked back into the tent, her hands behind her back, and Kjelle jumped at the sudden return of the Voice's voice, "Since...you know, you um, said all that...I just have another question...is that why you've been...acting more like everyone else who sees me? Because you're afraid?"

"Y-yes...I'm sorry...for everything." Lucina let out a deep breath, "I tried not to feel differently...but when you said you was glad that I treated you like you was anyone else...I was just so happy, and...just the thought that I made you happy...oh, gods, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Tiki lifted Lucina's chin and gave her a gentle but curious smile.

"F-for loving you...for thinking about you...wanting you to love me back." Lucina cried, one arm held the other as she gave herself a half hug.

"Guess what?" Tiki whispered, wrapping her arms around Lucina, "You made me feel special and...and that's why I've been especially distressed of late, because...now I would be remiss if I let this age pass me by without revealing my affections for you, Lucina."

"H-huh?" Lucina gasped as Tiki stepped back and held Lucina's hands, staring at the ground.

"Aw...lemme leave you two to this, I have to return to my post." Kjelle stepped to the side, then turned around, closed the flap behind her, but not without giving Lucina a wink and holding up crossed fingers.

"What a strange girl..." Tiki mused, trying to wait out the silence as Lucina stared off into space, "Lucina?

"You...you like me, then?" Lucina winced, "I...I don't know...how bad that must feel for you...I'm sorry."

"Nuh-uh, don't be sorry...you make me feel...very happy...and though I feared and resisted it...I'm in love with you anyways...I'm just as helpless as you are to this strange emotion...but never apologize; I'll never find another person like you, and I don't want to miss out on this chance to...to get to know someone I love."

"Lady Tiki..." Lucina moved her hand, fingers still linked with Tiki's, to brush away the tears under her eyes.

"Just Tiki, please...I'm scared of that, honestly...scared of you," Tiki fell into Lucina's arms and held onto the princess' back, "but I don't want to be afraid...I'll...be happy for now, I just know it...I want to feel it while we're both here...I know it's foolish, I may even regret it in the future, but...I've thought it through, long and hard...if I regret this, then I'll be a bigger fool for hating a good thing than I am for binding myself with affection in the first place...but if I cannot resist my greatest fear, I will embrace my feelings for you."

"I don't want you to have to miss me, though." Lucina closed her eyes and rested her head in Tiki's hair, and was mildly surprised to find it was very soft and fluffy.

"Eventually...it'd happen to me eventually, but even if I knew it wouldn't...I feel a great weight taken off of me, even as I tell you this, and...I was scared I'd be cared for, but I was also scared I'd never be loved...not like a person would be loved...deep down, I do want that, even if it hurts later."

"Lad--Tiki..." Lucina corrected herself, "you feel loved?"

"Not exactly, but you've given me the feeling that maybe I could be," Tiki caressed Lucina's cheek, looked up into the sparkling blue eyes as her head pressed into Lucina's shoulder, " _you_ , and nobody else...I can't say that I rightly understand love, but with you, I feel I can be open and...respected, as an equal...I've been so alone all the time, and so afraid...I've been set on so high a pedestal that I'm afraid to come back down, that if people see the real me...their faith will shatter...or that if I allowed myself to connect again...I would shatter!"

"I can't say I understand how that feels...but I do know I was scared to hold you before," Lucina breathed, squeezing Tiki tightly, "because...I know my...my time will be shorter than yours, I don't want to wonder what hurt I'll bring you when I'm gone."

"Then don't! Just...know that...this is what I want, okay?" Tiki whispered, "I want to be held by you...and never let you go!"

"I'm sorry." Lucina whispered, stroking Tiki's back.

"What a sad 'I love you', Lucina." Tiki sighed, pressed her head against Lucina's shoulder as she stared at the bluenette's arm.

"Ah...but I do...I love you, Tiki." Lucina tried not to smile, but tilted Tiki's chin to find the manakete smiling and allowed her lips to curl into a wry smile.

"I love you too, Lucina." Tiki smiled at Lucina, "Promise to not beat yourself up over this?"

"I'll try not to, Tiki, but I honestly don't think I can guarantee that." Lucina confessed.

"I want you to enjoy this life of ours, okay? Promise to try to be happy...I want to always remember that radiant smile of yours." Tiki felt a new tear roll down from her eye and leaned into Lucina's shoulder.

"Tiki...I hope...that I can always watch over you," Lucina breathed, holding both hands against the manakete's back as her fingers felt the strands of soft, sunlit green hair, eyes to the ceiling in a hopeful prayer, "that you can...I pray you can one day find happiness...and love again."

"Thank you, but I hope I never fall in love again, because I want so much to believe I can take you into the next era with me, that you're the only one I'll ever love." Tiki turned away sadly, "But that would rob you of your friends...your life, your freedom."

"I wouldn't mind, it'd be worth it to keep you company." Lucina whispered.

Tiki let out a deep breath. She felt a little breathless, and but not very sleepy, though she was sure _that_ would change quickly, "Lucina...would it be a bother if I stayed the night? I would like to wake with you beside me."

"You can stay as long as you like." Lucina promised.

"Are you sure?" Tiki frowned, deep in thought.

"U-uh-huh." Lucina stuttered.

"I...cannot help but fall asleep at times, I understand that it's not the same with you, though? I don't...want to make you uncomfortable...if I understand why you were uncomfortable earlier, when that girl knight walked in--I wish I had a name to address her properly by--then I should take it that you won't be able to rest."

"Kjelle, she's a friend of mine, so you'll probably see her again, you'll have time to learn her name." Lucina cleared her throat, "And I'll be fine...sleep will find me eventually."

"Ah...part of me hopes I won't learn her name, but I wish to silence that part, to learn to cherish memories to the fullest...even if it takes to my final century, it'd be nice to not be afraid...and to be able to look back, and laugh until I cry, instead of crying until I fall asleep...I will try to befriend your friends, Lucina."

"That'd be great...I hope you can remember our life fondly, Tiki." Lucina whispered, giving Tiki a warm squeeze.

"I know you'll treat me well...if nothing else, I'll hold onto these days while we're together." Tiki breathed, "I just wish...that I knew that I wouldn't be miserable later."

"I...suppose maybe you might not be too interested in meeting _all_ of them, I mean, one or two-"

"Tut, tut, I will meet them all...and embrace the future, as you do." Tiki wiped her hand over her eyes and took a deep breath, then gave Lucina a smile and tugged her arm as she headed for bed.

Lucina climbed in after Tiki and shakily pulled the blankets up, then slid over to Tiki with them.

"You okay? You're shaking." Tiki observed.

"J-just...nervous." Lucina admitted, far apart enough that her arm was held out between them, with enough space that only if Tiki did the same would they touch in any way, shape, or form.

"I see...excited too?" Tiki wondered, innocently enough.

"A-a bit...I'm trying to just...focus on...keeping a respectable distance." Lucina exhaled deeply through her nose and tried to calm down, "Heh...my heart's racing, though...guess it thought tonight was a nice night for a jog...um, racing, jogging? Ahem."

"Ah, I get it." Tiki smiled, and slid closer to Lucina, wrapped her arms around the princess, "Just count my breaths until you fall asleep, if that fails, I can always go back to my tent."

"It sounds like a penalty when you say it like that." Lucina mused, hugging Tiki to her.

"Aw, I'm touched you think so." Tiki murmured, "But I want to stay as well. Just wake me up if you change your mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Second story about a long living woman afraid to love a human I've updated today


End file.
